Daycare Dreads!
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: [Sequel to 'Preschool Daze'] Our infamously famous trio are now in daycare together, annoying carers, getting lost and being attacked by rabid animals! What strange things, or people, will they encounter this time around? Read and find out!


**It's that story I told you about! **

**"Daycare Dreads!" is the sequel to "Preschool Daze!"… **

**And it features our three friends (Yuki, Tohru and Kyo) at daycare because they attend elementary school. **

**I plan to write a four-storied series to this… the next one being "Elementary Errors!" and the last one being "High School Horrors!". **

**Anyway! I hope you enjoy this one! **

**Warnings: OOC. They're just little kids… **

**Disclaimer: HULLOW MAH NAYAMES A-BOOORAT ARND EYE ARM THER CHEEKEEN AWF DAH ZOODEEARK. **

**NOTE: I made up Yuki's Mum's name… because saying "Yuki's Mum" isn't cool. I just made up something random and called her Sakura… because it's all I could think of. **

Yuki sat cheerfully on a couch, his two best (and only) friends either side of him. Many other kids were around them in a brightly coloured room with a TV and a Nintendo 64, which at the time was the best thing since sliced bread, chap-sticks and the invention of cars. The sun was shining bright out, but the three weren't paying any attention to that. Oh no, there were more important things to care about, like…

"Damn rat! You cheated!"

…Learning swear words from the older kids!

"Stupid cat, you know I won fair and square. How do you expect me to cheat on a video game?"

…Become argumentative over games!

"Ah… guys… please don't fight! It's only a game!"

…And of course, break apart fighting cousins.

But, I hear you asking, how did our infamously famous trio become in such a predicament? Where we left off, they had just been split up and all angsty. How did they end up here?

Well, dear friends, this is where you find out.

.xxx.

"Tohru, Tohru!" Kyoko hollered, racing down the stairs and to the front door. "If you don't hurry, we're going to be late to see Yuki and Kyo!"

"Yuki and Kyo!" Tohru repeated, dazzled. She was going to see her friends again, after _fourteen whole days _of being apart! "Do you think they forgot me?"

"I doubt it, sweetie," Kyoko ushered her into the car and strapped her up. "Did you forget them?"

"No, Mummy." Tohru rationally continued, "So I guess they didn't forget me, either!"

"That's right." Her mother smiled, before speeding off.

"Mummy, if you're not a careful driver, you might be in an accident one day!" Tohru warned her 'Red Butterfly' rider of a mother. Kyoko smirked.

"It'll be alright, sweetie, Mummy's good." She put on a tape of Tohru's favourite learning songs and spent the rest of the drive to Kazuma's dojo singing along to the alphabet.

.xxx.

"Yuki, Yuki!" Sakura screeched, slamming the bathroom door open. "You're taking too long! Be happy I'm even letting you attend this stupid meeting!"

"Yes, mother." The silver-haired boy replied, now older and more mature as to not called his mother 'mummy'. "I was just brushing my hair."

"It's brushed enough!" She yelled again, grabbing his wrist and tugging his hard. "And your tie is tied up all wrong! And your shoes are untied…" the woman continued to bitch until she shoved Yuki into a limo that was waiting for them. She ordered the chauffeur to drive and 'step on it'.

"Do you think they forgot about me?" Yuki mumbled, not really asking anyone. More thinking out loud.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Sakura snapped, flicking her hair back. "There's nothing interesting about you and definitely nothing special to be remembered by."

_That's sure going to up my self-esteem when I'm seventeen, isn't it?_ Yuki thought bitterly as they were driven to Kazuma's dojo.

.xxx.

"Kyo, Kyo!" Kazuma waved. "Hurry! Put these glasses on the table for when Tohru and Yuki's parents arrive!"

"Don't wanna." Yes, that's right. Kyo, at this point, just recently entered the 'rebellious stage' and was rebelling against _everything. _Even simple questions like, 'how are you today' were replied with 'don't wanna' or 'no'.

"Kyo, please," Kazuma almost begged his adoptive son. "I'm trying to cook here and you're not being much of a help,"

"No." The orange-haired child replied, but nevertheless, picked up the glasses and put them on the table.

"Thank-you," Kazuma thanked, pouring water into them. He noticed Kyo seemed to be walking somewhere. "Oh, are you going to greet our guests. That's nice of you, Kyo."

"Just wanna say hi to Tohru," Kyo muttered irritably. "Not greeting people. Don't wanna."

The karate teacher sighed; was there any getting through to this boy?

As soon as Kyo opened the door, much to his horror, Tohru came flying through it, barely missing crashing into the fire-eyed boy. She began to flail her limbs.

"Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!" She repeated over and over again, grinning at him. "Hello! Hello! Hello!"

"And a hello to you," Kazuma smiled at her, seeing as Kyo didn't seem to be taking an interest in her greetings. Kyoko also bounded through the door, with almost as much energy as her daughter. She grinned at Kyo.

"I don't think I've ever had the chance to talk to you," She nudged him playfully. "Your head is like an orange!" She began to laugh, and Tohru tisked her.

"You shouldn't laugh at the less fortunate!" No, friends, this is not Tohru showing a small sign of wits, this is just Tohru repeating what an ad on TV said.

"Heh, less fortunate…" Kyoko rolled her eyes and shoved passed Kyo, to shakes hands with Kazuma. "Long time, no see!"

"Indeed, it's a pleasure to see you again," Kazuma smiled once more. Smiling is his latest trend. "Please, take a seat." He gestured towards the table. "Kyo, will you pull Miss Honda's chair out for her?"

"Don't wanna," Kyo snapped, turning around and crossing his arms. "She's just being lazy."

Kazuma went to tell Kyo off for being rude to guests, but Kyoko stopped him.

"Ah, it's alright," She laughed. "I used to be a nasty runt back in the day myself!"

Kazuma forced out a laugh and turned to the door; Yuki and Sakura were standing in it.

"Kazuma, Kyo," She nodded at them before strolling in and taking a seat opposite Kyoko and muttered, "Friends."

_My, my… aren't we stuck half way up our asses? Damn, I wish I could say that out loud!_ Kyoko cursed the world for being so democratic, where random insults are not allowed.

Yuki followed in suite, like a small duckling. He glanced first at Tohru, then Kyo.

"Hi guys," He said softly. "How are you?"

"This one time, I was standing in the kitchen, and my toes were cold," Tohru filled Yuki in on that small piece of knowledge. "But then I was good."

"Good," He smiled at her, before turning to Kyo. "What about you?"

"No, don't wanna," The Cat stuck his nose up at the Rat.

"Kazuma, how can you let your boy act so arrogant?" Sakura asked, obviously horrified. "I'm sure spending the day with Akito would clean him right up!"

The name 'Akito' made both boys shiver. They'd both had enough encounters of the Akito kind.

._Angsty Flashback._

_"You dare defy me! Die!" _

_(whip cracking) _

_(crying) _

_(general emoness) _

_.End Angsty Flashback._

"Sakura, I do believe I can take care of my son on my own." Kazuma answered stiffly. "Would you care for some miso?"

"No thank-you," Yuki's mother scoffed quite rudely. "I'll be fine."

"So, are we gonna talk about this magical daycare, or are we just gonna argue and pull rude faces at each other for the rest of the arvo, 'cos I sure as hell got better things to do than that," Kyoko allowed her 'yankee' side to get the best of her.

"Oh, no," Kazuma assured, taking a seat. "Let's begin."

**A/N: **

**Okay. **

**This is like… the intro chapter. **

**Okay… okay! **


End file.
